U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,440 discloses an electromagnetic radiation detector that has an array of multi-layered cantilevers. Each of the cantilevers is configured to absorb electromagnetic radiation to generate heat and thus bend under the heat proportionately to the amount of absorbed electromagnetic radiation. The cantilevers are illuminated and light reflected by the bent cantilevers are sensed to determine the amount of electromagnetic radiation. The entire disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 5,929,440 is hereby incorporated herein by reference.